6-Way Call
by FGCreator
Summary: A 6-way call between Link [TP], Zelda [TP], Dark [Sorta TP], Danny [DP], Vlad [DP], and Tara [OC]. Read the author's notes or it will never make sense.


**long-winded speech about background information pending. Just skip to the story and read this after if you'd like.**

**Background Information:**

**1. This story runs as part of a larger story known as The Fourth Goddess.**

**2. The Fourth Goddess runs on a multiverse and an inter-dimensional entity that manages the relationship between these worlds and by and large keeps them separate. The entity also repairs rifts that form because the multiverse naturally involves a LOT of randomness and therefore can be unstable at times.**

**3. This multiverse also implements a "double-sided" mechanic where each world has an exact duplicate. These are commonly known as Light and Shadow due to certain discrepancies in how inhabitants of each perceive color.**

**4. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, is one of these worlds. Link and Zelda from this story are both from the lighter TP and Dark is known as Dark Link although he is merely the Link from the other half of TP mentioned above.**

**5. These worlds are created (and destroyed) by the conciousness of those of the "Stem Realm" (Here). Thus, fan-fiction does not modify a world, but instead causes a new one to split from it. Danny and Vlad are from a fanfiction known as Running to the Enemie's Arms by deadlydaisy8o8 here on .**

**6. Due to a big mess where the inter-dimensional entity noted above accidentally rebirthed herself into a human, Tara cannot manage the multiverse on her own, so Link and others she has met within the worlds help her find the rifts she needs to close. The network has a type of interdimensional calling system and this document is supposed to read like their records. (They don't throw away ANYTNING!) Also, the network that has been formed from this also involves a lot of inside favors.**

**7. Speaking of inside favors, Vlad got sick and can't help with Danny's powers training, so he asked Link to help out for a bit since he's dealt with several duplicates of Danny (from the original world created by the cartoon and from multiple fanfic universes). So Link is pretty much babysitting Danny here.**

**8. Link has an almost brotherlike relationship with Dark. Having an Other, after all, is like having a long-lost identical twin sibling.**

**9. Finally, time passes weirdly throughout the multiverse, so while Zelda perceives Link being gone for about a year, he's actually been gone for at least 3000. So he's been around.**

**Sorry about all the ridiculous background info, but it may help. This is just a oneshot.**

* * *

728 ◊ Dial "2" ∙∙∙ Connected

Line 1 Link: Who is this?

Line 1 Zelda: This is Princess Zelda.

Line 1 Link: Which one?

Line 1 Zelda: What?

Line 1 Link: Do you know your number?

Line 1 Zelda: Number?

Line 1 Link: Gimmie a sec.

2 ◊ Call I.D. Line 1 ∙∙∙ #1 [Link TP Original], #728 [Princess Zelda TP Original]

Line 1 Link: What the- Who gave you this number?

Line 1 Zelda: A girl who introduced herself as Tara I believe.

Line 1 Link: Hold that thought.

2 ◊ Hold line 1 ∙∙∙ Held

2 ◊ Dial "1" ∙∙∙ Connected

Line 2 Tara: Yes?

Line 2 Link: When did you give Zelda my number?!

Line 2 Tara: When Dark and I started planning your vacation.

Line 2 Link: My what?

2 ◊ Hold line 2 ∙∙∙ Held

2 ◊ Dial "683" ∙∙∙ Connected

2 ◊ Hold line 3 ∙∙∙ Held

2 ◊ Merge lines ∙∙∙ "2" "3" ∙∙∙ Merged

Line 2 Link: What's this about a vacation?!

Line 2 Dark: What- you work yourself to death!

Line 2 Link: Then why is Zelda on the phone?!

Line 2 Tara: She's planning a party and I had her invite you.

1 ◊ Merge lines ∙∙∙ "1" "2" ∙∙∙ Merged

Line 1 Tara: Hey Zelda.

Line 1 Link: I'm not going to her party!

711 ◊ New number requesting to merge. #2 do you accept?

2 ◊ Accept ∙∙∙ Merged

Line 1 Daniel: What's this about a party?

Line 1 Zelda: I am hosting a celebration in honor of the Hero of Light.

712 ◊ New number requesting to merge. #711 do you accept?

711 ◊ Accept ∙∙∙ Merged

Line 1 Vladmir: You are not going Daniel.

Line 1 Daniel: But Vlad!

Line 1 Link: And since I'm taking care of him I won't be going either.

Line 1 Tara: Link!

683 ◊ Break line. #712 do you accept?

712 ◊ Accept ∙∙∙ Line 2 formed. Transferring ∙∙∙ Complete

Line 1 Daniel: Zelda, who's honor is it?

Line 1 Tara: Link's the Hero of Light.

Line 1 Daniel: Sweet!

Line 1 Link: *was. And not sweet! How did _you_ feel at Dora's party?!

Line 1 Tara: Don't make me order you!

Line 1 Link: You wouldn't!

Line 1 Tara: Wanna bet?

Line 1 Link: _Fine_, but on two conditions. One, Vlad must agree to let Danny come.

Line 1 Tara: Done.

Line 1 Link: Wha-

683 ◊ New line requesting to merge. #2 do you accept?

2 ◊ Accept ∙∙∙ Merged

Line 1 Vladmir: Danny, after much consideration I am allowing you to go to Hyrule.

Line 1 Daniel: YES! I'll go pack!

712 ◊ Disconnected

711 ◊ Disconnected

Line 1 Link: You're evil Dark; and second, you're coming.

Line 1 Dark: What?

Line 1 Tara: Deal.

2 ◊ Disconnected

Line 1 Dark: TARA!

Line 1 Tara: Don't complain.

1 ◊ Disconnected

683 ◊ Disconnected

Line 1 Zelda: Okay then…

726 ◊ Disconnected


End file.
